


epiphany

by localghostgirl



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Oneshot, but it doesn't actually show the death or anything, i don't even know at this point, i should be studying, it's short, so I guess a drabble?, sort of a death fic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 01:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13307139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/localghostgirl/pseuds/localghostgirl
Summary: Rey isn't used to the concept of not putting up a fight.





	epiphany

**Author's Note:**

> This fic does talk about death!!!! Just thought that I'd put that out there in case any of you don't like the subject. Enjoy, I guess.

Rey isn't used to the concept of not putting up a fight. 

For her whole life, fighting to survive has been the only thing she's ever known. For instance, when a junker stopped on Jakku for some scraps about three seasons back, she left him bloodied and scrambling for his ship after he stole two and a half of her portions. Or when she was estimatedly twelve years of age (Rey didn't know her actual age; she didn't even know her last name) a man had snuck into her quarters at night and tried to touch her, she broke his nose and drug him back to Niima Outpost. 

So when she came to the sudden and damning conclusion one early morning whilst on the Millennium Falcon that the only way to defeat Kylo Ren was to die trying, she had a panic attack. 

Her hands shook so hard that she could do nothing but stare at them, eyes wide in horror at the horrendous epiphany. 

Rey had seen many ways of fighting. She knew that physical combat wasn't the only way to bring someone down. She had seen the way the women that stayed in the tents on Jakku fought their battles; she had seen how General Leia fought. How Finn fought. Poe and Luke, too. 

She understood that by giving herself up, by letting Kylo kill her, by becoming a martyr, she would be fighting. Just not the way she wanted. She was a stubborn girl who, in every outcome she could think of, defeated the villain and lived the rest of her life just simply living. 

Well, every outcome but this one, it would seem. 

And, much to her dismay, this was the outcome with the highest probability of the Resistance succeeding. 

And if that meant that Finn and Poe and BB-8 and General Leia and all of the other fighters and innocents that the First Order affected could have a shot at freedom as happiness, she would do it. 

She would do it for them. She would do it every single damn time. 

If Han's death had no affect whatsoever on Kylo, then she had to make her's count. She had to bait Kylo. She had to draw out the boy who Leia seemed to think was still alive. 

She had to bring back Ben. 

And to do that, she had to die by Kylo's saber. By Kylo's hand. 

With a deep, settling breath (and still shaking) Rey opened her eyes and ejected the escape pod that she habited and set course to a planet she knew crawled with the First Order.


End file.
